


Pokemon The journey through Mt.Moon

by PokemonFan915



Series: Pokemon Kanto adventures [7]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 19:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5427587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonFan915/pseuds/PokemonFan915
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After receiving his egg Ash and Brock set of into Mt.Moon in hopes to get through it before the sun sets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokemon The journey through Mt.Moon

Today we see out two friends enter the caves of Mt.Moon to get to the next route and cerulean city.

"Hey Brock how deep is this cave anyway becuase it seems like it goes on for ever" Ash asks Brock responds in a quite voice "First of all keep it down as we dont want to wake the Zubat in this cave also we have one more floor till we get close too the entrance" and as the two venture on a mysterious shadow watches them venture on.

As the two get to the final floor of this dark mountain a trainer confronts Ash asking for a Pokemon battle and Ash replies with a "Yer ok I have been waiting for a Pokemon battle for a while now" and as the two send out their first Pokemon Ash sends out his Pidgey and the opposite trainer with there Machop.

Before the match the opponent said "This battle will be one on one if that is ok with you" Ash gladly agrees and the battle gets going and Pidgey got quite a few critical peck attacks of on Machop but he is still holding on but soon after being hit once more Machop managed to get a critical hit tackle off and managed to almost knock out Pidgey "Guessing you wont be able to beat me because the only reason I challanged you is because I heard you where strong I thought wrong then you are weak".

"That is some words coming from a Pokemon trainer who only relies on gossip to judge people because if you only listen to gossip then you will always judge someone before you even get to know them" Brock says angrily and as the opposing trainer flinches for a moment Ash thinks to himself "Mabey he is right mabey I am weak but I wont let that stop me because I have something he hasent I have determination".

At this moment Ash and Pidgey look at each other in the eyes and smile "Go on pidgey I belive in you becuase you are my friend and our bond is something no one can break" and as Ash says that Pidgey manages to release some powerful quick attacks knocking out the trainers Machop and as the two go and shack hands the trainer says "First of all I nevear told you my name which is Jack and I am sorry for what I said and your friend was right I should'nt listen to gossip becuase you are a strong trainer I agree but dosent mean I should think you are really strong".

"Its ok Jack everyone makes one wrong choice it's fine also it was a great battle and I hope we can battle again some time" Ash says with a big smile and as the trainers walk there different paths Brock asks "Hey Ash I am proud of you saying that I am glad you did'nt over react like most trainers would" and as the two smile at each other they find the exit to the cave and start to dream what waits for them ahead.

As this part of the story comes to an end who knows what might come around the courner in the next fan fiction.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment what you think of it as your thoughts could really help me improve my future fan fictions.


End file.
